


He's Nervous

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [11]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr ask by orthoglasses: ok fasten your seatbelt and get this: Myrna officially inviting Nico over for dinner and him panicking. Because although they already met for like 59 seconds, this was DINNER and she will be ASKING QUESTIONS.





	He's Nervous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulousfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/gifts).



> Prompt was written by the wonderful [fabulousfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales)!

Nico wants to wear a goddamn tie to this dinner and Levi’s quick to laugh when he hears this.

“It’s just  _brisket_  at home.” Levi points out. “I’m not even wearing matching socks.”

Nico eyes them warily. He’s ironing a shirt, carefully (and shirtless) for the last ten minutes and Levi’s got one orange sock on and another that’s clearly Nico’s on the account that the heel part hangs loosely around his ankle. He ignores Levi as he shrugs on his shirt. Levi frowns just a bit now that Nico’s fully clothed again.

“I’m just…” Nico starts, looking at Levi then away as he starts doing up the buttons. “Nervous.”

“Nervous? Of what? If anything, _I_ should be nervous. I think my mom’s still trying to wrap her head around the fact that I’m  _dating_. God, she’s going to be so embarrassing.”

He buries his face in his hands and looks at Nico between his fingers when he laughs.

“All parents are embarrassing.”

“Not yours. I bet yours are cool. I bet they won’t start dinner by talking about the time you were sleepwalking and almost peed in the closet looking for a red crayon. She tells that story to everyone. I was six!”

Nico laughs harder and Levi almost throws a pillow at his stupid pretty face. “My parents would probably make you fill out a resume and ask if you speak Korean when clearly, you are not.”

“I’d learn Korean for you.”

“Thanks. But don’t. It’s better for your sanity if you don’t understand what they’re saying.”

Nico walks over to his drawer and pulls out a couple of ties to choose from.

“Nico, seriously. You look great. There’s really nothing to be nervous about. Besides, didn’t you say that you just ace every interview you get anyway?”

“I did, didn’t I?” Nico says, quietly. He chooses a blue one. “But I’d lose a lot more than a job if I mess this up.”

“And what could that possibly be?”

“You.”

Levi’s silent for a moment, not yet knowing if he should laugh or cry. Nico says it so genuinely and barely above a whisper as he fidgets with the tie around his neck. Levi chooses something soft and in-between; a smile that fights off the lump growing in his throat. He walks up to Nico, catches the other surgeon’s delicate hands in his, and slides the tie out from underneath his shirt collar.

“You don’t need a tie, Nico. I love you too much already.” Nico scoffs just a little, shakes his head but he’s smiling. Levi continues, quieter, “And that’s really the only thing you need to ace.”

He kisses Nico then, quick but hard and with purpose. He’s still winded even though he’s the one that starts and ends it, like he always is after kissing Nico. It’s a feeling that always surprises Levi no matter how many times Nico looks at him, says, “I love you, too” and kisses him back. It always makes Levi a little weak and a little breathless.

Myrna Schmitt does ask too many questions. And Nico does end up wearing a tie even though Levi threatens to strangle him with it. He stains it with soup and Myrna, true to her mothering nature, takes the tie from Nico to be washed before he can even protest.

And Levi thinks it’s going great because his mother, so far and to his surprise, isn’t oversharing or being overbearing about everything. Instead, there’s an ease between Nico and Myrna in the way they look at each other and then to him. Like they have some happy, unspoken commonality between them shown in the warm smiles they’re constantly exchanging.

It’s perfect and wonderful and Levi has an overwhelming urge to kiss both his mother and the love of his life — that is, up until Myrna starts dessert with the old dreaded opener and Nico smiles devilishly at Levi who’s whole body is practically groaning at this point, “Nico, has Levi ever told you about the time when he was about six…”

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
